


It's A Race Against Time

by thezestycadenski (orphan_account)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genital Piercing, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Sexual Equality, Shameless Smut, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thezestycadenski
Summary: Time is something Moana misses, mostly because she's away at sea delivering the heart to Te Fiti. Coming home again makes her realise she's missing out on some quintessential life lessons, ones Maui is more than happy to teach her about. Because even demigods know what humans get up to at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'm tired, and this piece has left me emotionally compromised.  
> Moana is of legal age (which in my country is 16 - but she's 18 in this because then it's really a coming of age story)  
> This is sort of to make up for the earlier fic that left people high and dry. Also forgive the mistakes because I have no beta.
> 
> The underage warning is there, just in case!
> 
> Commission Info can be found at tumblr blog of the same name!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Feedback in appreciated (especially on tone of characters & scene setting, etc)

Moana doesn’t want to admit the things that Maui does makes her heart jump in her throat. It makes her feel weak. And if there’s one thing she hates, it’s being perceived as weak. Hard to do, when your partner in saving the world is a demigod. But she holds her own, even succeeds where Maui’s ego fails. She doesn’t regret a single choice she made since she started on her adventure with Maui.

Except one.

When she returns, it’s to adoration and praise and even more sheltering. She is whisked past all of her tribe, catches eyes with one of the boys she used to play with as a toddler, what was his name?  _ Hone _ . And it’s only a second but when he smiles at her, her heart tries to beat its way out of her chest.

It’s a familiar feeling, the one she used to get watching Maui hoist on the ropes controlling the sail, arm muscles bulging. It’s all animal, pure instinct, and she lowers her eyes to the dirt path as she trails behind her parents, lost in memories that she plays in slow motion in her mind.

Maui, leaping to and from the mast to the deck. Maui, sweeping luxurious locks up into that curious bun. Maui and that toothy grin, overfull of confidence.

She wonders at the time, what this feeling is, this heat gathering in her bones, like an itch that can’t be scratched.

But she doesn’t have time to dwell on it. Not when she’s being foisted into Chiefdom without any indication that she is ready. But Tui is ready to step down, and Moana must take his place. For a moment she doesn’t hear what her parents are saying to her once they back in their fale tele, too lost in thinking about the adventure she’d just come from but once she hears the words ‘chief’ and ‘end’ she snaps back into reality, realises what her parents are asking of her, and agrees.   
She’s had her ocean adventure, now it’s time to settle for home. She can always teach her people the way of the Wayfinder, she’s sure that Maui would not object.

She’s only been back for a few weeks when she sees Hone again, it doesn’t take him long to separate himself from his work with the fishermen, sauntering over to her like she’s not the next-chief in making.

“Hey Moana,” He says, and she feels that flush creep over her again.

“Hone,” She nods, keeping her eyes trained on her weaving strands for her kete.

“You like the ocean?” He asks, squatting down next to her and picking up a few strands of coconut bark.

Moana has to stop herself from snorting at the question. “The ocean chose me, so yes.”

Hone ducks his head so that Moana will meet his eyes, and when she does, he smiles. It’s vibrant and filled with careless admiration. “Maybe one day you’ll choose something too.”

~

It’s a tentative burgeoning friendship Moana has with Hone for a good three months before he finally tries anything, and it’s cute, really, how he stops her at the edge of the beach’s shore and pulls her in close, giving her a clumsy kiss. Moana lets it happen, feels the now familiar thrum of her heart in her chest at being touched in such a way. It’s different from watching Maui from afar, there’s no hesitation as Hone pulls her closer to him, their teeth clack against each other but when they pull away they laugh breathlessly. Suddenly, Moana doesn’t feel like a fumbling little kid anymore, out from Maui’s shadow. She’d created her own legacy but this is different, while she’s not battling lava demon’s anymore, she’s exploring a whole new territory.

Hone runs a hand through his hair, smiling self-consciously. “Aue, that was nice.”

Moana smiles back, circles her arms around his neck and pulls him again so that they are completing a hongi. “It is.” She murmurs, touching their lips together again and pressing herself closer.

It ends when they’re tumbling around in the sand and grinding against each other, pants and half quiet gasps littering the night air, they roll a little too far and Moana ends up with the waves engulfing her body, a bio luminescent glow surrounding her. She reaches out of the waves as they pull her deeper and gives Hone a wave, shouts that she’ll be back, that the ocean needs her. He is left standing on the shore, looking debauched and lost, while Moana is propelled through the ocean, the cold water whisking away the redness from her face, smoothing her hair down, making her presentable.

It’s like the ocean knows something.

She waits for the ride to end, knowing that it is never usual of the ocean to send her this far without a canoe, but it must be important.

She ends up on a non-descript island, overflowing and abundant with jungle life. The trees shrouding the island tower above her as she is deposited onto the sand, the ocean giving her a wave as it retreats.

She can hear faint singing among the trees, a male’s voice, and follows it. The trees seem to melt away as she pushes forward into the forest, driven by curiosity as to why the ocean put her  _ here _ of all places, on an overgrown island far from her homeland with only a melancholy song as her guide.

She gives up trying to make it over land, the underbrush growing too thick and gnarled for her to traverse, so she opts to climb through the trees, and is rewarded when she sees a flicker of fire in the distance. She heads for it, hands getting scratched from the new bark and feet beginning to ache from having to clamber on flimsy branches for so long. Eventually she makes it to the fire, twigs strewn through her hair, and hops into the fire’s light.

“Hey curly.” Maui’s voice greets her and she starts, looking up from the brushing the dirt off her lavalava.

“Maui!” She grins, and sprints around the fire to tackle him in a hug. He sets down the boar he’s carrying and swoops her up into his arms, spinning the two around.

“Long time no see,” He muses, placing her on the ground. Moana chuckles, nods, then tilts her head.

“The ocean sent me here, to you.” She says accusingly. “I was kind of busy, Maui.”

Maui’s eyebrows shoot up. “That’s news to me. Can’t have been terribly important, otherwise you wouldn’t have chosen to come here.”

Moana rolls her eyes, scuffs at the sand with her feet as she remembers clumsy hands on her body, soft lips mouthing at her neck. Even with the memory her body responds and she quickly schools her features.

“Maui I had things going on.” She mutters, sweeping her hair away from her face as it dries out by the fire. She sits by the cheery flames, watching as he expertly skins and guts the pig with his hook.

“Like?” Maui’s tone is teasing, but curious, his back turned on her as he strips long pieces of the meat off the carcass. It affords them both some face saving when Moana hesitates before she replies.

“Y-You wouldn’t get it, it’s a human thing.” She feels the flush creep up her neck when Maui turns around, eyebrow arched. He straightens up to his full height, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Moana, I’ve been around for millions of years, everything humans have done I’ve done too.”

Moana pulls a face at the thought of Maui rolling around in the sand with a human girl, doing what she had, but doesn’t miss the shock when a spike of heat drives through her. It shakes her to the core and she shakes her head to dislodge the thought.

“It’s not something you need to know.” She glares at him, would prefer their usual banter over this strange power imbalance, where she feels like she’s back at stage one, as naive as before.

“Oh, so that bruise on your neck is not something I need to know about?” Maui laughs, spears a few pieces of meat before holding them over the fire.

Moana’s hands dart to cover her neck, a mortified squeak leaving her mouth.

Maui leans forward, giving her a knowing look over the fire. “He’s not that experienced.” He tsks, letting the sound of the sizzle of the meat fill the pause. “Can’t even hide his love marks.”

Moana sputters, waves a finger at him. “We are not talking about this, Maui! I’m not discussing my, my  _ love  _ life with a demigod!”

Maui throws his head back and laughs heartily, slapping his knee. “You’re still the same little Moana, aren’t you?” It’s not meant to be derisive but Moana can’t help but feel a little stung at the words. “Aue, fumbling about in a canoe you have no idea how to control.” Maui smiles and there’s no malice behind his words. Just impish mirth. It gets on Moana’s nerves.

Moana grits her teeth, the pure  _ need  _ to show him just what she is capable of filling her again. She needs to make him know. To make him certain that she’s not just a ‘kid’.

She stands, heart torn between wanting to break Maui’s teeth in and leaving as she watches his movements. He stands too, towers over her. He’s built like barrels stacked on top of each other, four wide in the chest, and Moana feels her knees give a little. He steps over to her, musses her hair and heaves a contented sigh.

“It was good to see you, curly. But you should be getting home to your man.”

_ Now  _ there is a little derision in his tone, and Moana huffs as a reply, turning and storming through the forest to the beach.

She doesn’t get far though, trying to fight her way through the underbrush. A futile effort that ends up with her perched in a tree once she’s sufficiently over herself, spying on Maui.

Okay, maybe not spying, but watching?... Still not any less creepy.

For the record she’s sure he knows she’s still around, if his glances into the forest are any indication. She sits in her perch, reasonably comfortable, watching as Maui tends to his dinner, disposing of any unwanted bits of meat by burying them. She watches until well into the night, when the fire burns low and she’s mostly sure he’s asleep, till she notices that though his eyes seem to be closed, his hands are moving, shifting across his torso.

In a very determined pattern. One hand sticks close to his chest, the other creeping lower and lower and while Moana is pretty sure she should not be watching this at all, she can’t tear her eyes away, especially not when a groan leaves Maui’s lips, loud and clear through the clearing.

Maybe he didn’t know she was there, then.

The thought sends heat pooling through her body, like when Hone was touching her. She holds her breath for a second, settling further down onto the tree, head angled so that she can see Maui perfectly illuminated through the fire.

He’s stroking his hand over his lavalava, muscles tensing and relaxing as he grinds into his palm, one hand giving attention to his nipples, and the sounds that leave his mouth are obscene, loud and breathy and it strikes Moana right in her gut. She can’t help but squirm as she watches, feeling her teeth catch on her lip. There is no way this can be right, or as attractive as it is, and Moana feels her body react, the somewhat familiar tingly feeling gathering in her body, and when Maui finally frees his cock from the confines of his lavalava, she gasps.

It’s a sight she’d never really thought she’d ever see, his cock is magnificent, fascinating and heavy-looking, with a fat head standing proud from the helmet with a small sharkbone piercing adorning the tip. She’d seen dicks before, but not like this.

That’s when the growled whispers start, right when Maui clasps a thick hand around his cock and starts stroking, slow and luxurious like he’s treating himself.

“Oh, gods yes.” He hisses, and Moana thinks by now she must be jelly. “That’s it, riiight there,”

She can’t miss the way his thighs tense as he works his shaft, her mouth going dry when his back arches in a display of flexibility she would never expect from someone as thick as Maui.

He huffs out another growl, runs his hand through his hair and pulls on it, away from his face. “Why,” He groans. “Why aren’t you here? Mmmmmh.” His hands speeds up, his eyes and nose scrunching up, teeth working his at lip. Moana’s hands work of their own accord now, her eyes unable to detach from the scene, crawling to the edge of her lavalava and shifting it just enough to comfortably reach her heat, her fingers soft, teasing at the wetness gathering between her legs.

Her body responds instantly, spine arching and other hand going to the branch to stablise herself as she rocks into her hand to the tune of Maui’s grunts and hisses.

She licks her lips as Maui’s other hand, now finished with his peaked nipples, crawls down to between his thighs, expertly working his balls between a thumb and forefinger. It’s a competition, she realises through the fog, as Maui cries out, hand slowing. It’s a competition to see who can finish first. She speeds up her hand movement over the sensitive nub of her clit, swallowing drily as a shudder wracks her body.

She’s got to be quiet, unlike Maui who seems to be taking full liberty with his isolation, fully nude and on display, chords singing moans and huffs like Moana’s personal show. She dips a finger between her folds as Maui thumbs the tip of his dick, letting out a harsh growl. She hastily shoves a strip of her lavalava into her mouth to stop the whine from sounding that builds in her throat.

“Gods, you’re mine,” Maui seems to growl in her ear, just for her, his body shaking as his climax builds. “Come to me.” He spits through grit teeth, eyes open for the first time since he began pleasuring himself and looking right at Moana’s perch, her hand moving between her legs. Her thighs automatically clamp together, her fingers still chasing release though she’s frozen in place.

“Come for me,” Maui heaves out a heavy groan, back bowing but his eyes still firmly fixed on Moana’s body it seems, tracing red hot lines over her body as she is tipped over the edge.

She gasps and cries out, body wracked with shudders, and she’s sure he’s heard her though she doesn’t care anymore, she’s too far gone as the heat washes over her.   
Maui lets out a stuttered laugh, tongue stuck between his teeth as the undeniable cry echoes through the island as Moana orgasms. It’s bliss wrapped up into victory and combined with the dual pleasure of knowing just what he’s done, the pleasure he’s just brought, it leaves him giddy.

Moana takes a moment to catch her breath, withdrawing her hands from herself to shake the creeping fog from her limbs, and realises Maui is lying back by the fire, arms acting as a headrest, and he’s staring  _ right  _ at her, in all her shameful glory.

She takes a breath, ignores the thrill that goes through her at the sight of the smug self-satisfied smirk on Maui’s face, tears her eyes away from the sight before her, the tantalising experience she knows Maui wants her to have, and leaps to the next tree, and the tree after that, and the next until she’s at the beach again, diving into the waves that envelop her with warmth and comfort, washing her clean.

~

It’s only a week back on Motunui before Maui decides to visit. Moana had been avoiding the ocean since that night, and if she wasn’t going to come to him then he’d go to her.

She takes one look at him in front of her before fleeing.

She goes to the peak of Motunui, hiding a flushed face in her hands. While she might be strong, and do what needs to be done, the experience had forced humility on her. She’d been caught in the act, and there was no way she was going to face Maui after that.  Maui finds her with ease, after all there’s only so many places she can go on the island.

“Hey come on, Mo,” He says once she sees him, turning her back on him. “I just want to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Her voice comes out quiet, shaking. He rolls his eyes, props his fishhook up on his shoulder.

“I knew you were there the whole time, I wanted to show you that that  _ kid  _ doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Maui says simply. “I knew you’d respond. It’s only natural.”

Moana feels her jaw click as her teeth snap together. “You,” She turns to him, eyebrows furrowing, eyes blazing. “You showed off?!”

Maui shoots her a winning smile that bounces off her anger like water off a sail. “Well, that’s what I’m good at, right? Besides I know you enjoyed it.”

Moana feels her face run red, her eyes bulging. She’s at a loss for words, can barely manage to stand if not for the ire propelling her upright, she swings an arm back and strikes him.

“W-Why?” She stutters, reeling back, shocked at her own actions. Maui rubs at his cheek, an impressed look in his eyes.

“You hit hard,” He remarks. “And I wanted you to know you’re worth more than just some scraggly little boy. You need a man.”

Moana scoffs, throwing her arms up in the air. “Like you?”

Maui steps forward, grabs her wrists and holds her still. His gaze is shockingly gentle, his lips pursed, like his next words are paining him. “Yes… No. But… You are Moana, hero of all. You don’t need me at all, not if you say so.”

Moana falters, her eyes narrowing. “What are you talking about?”

Maui smiles, and it contains a hint of sadness. “If you never want to see me again, just say so, and I’ll go… And apologise for embarrassing you in front of yourself.” He tacks on the end like an afterthought.

Moana stares at him, considering, waiting. He lets her go, leans on his fishhook, gazing at her with a soft smile, like he already knows the answer. Moana knows he knows as well, and decides.  
  
“Stay,” She whispers, her throat dry, a smile tugging at her lips. “Teach me all your worldly wisdom, Great Maui.”


End file.
